Wolf Lake : The Next Generation
by LoveStory87
Summary: Bella Cates is all grown up and having a hard time being the Alpha's daughter. She has been used too many times and this time may cause her to push away her mate.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a continuation from the stories Wolf Lake: Second Season and Wolf Lake: Third Season. Before you read this you may want to check them out. Hope you enjoy! Please take the time to review / comment when you are done. Thanks!**

Bella Cates stared at herself in the mirror. Like usual she found herself to be completely average but what really bothered her was the fact that her face belonged to someone else. Her eyes, nose, and mouth all came from Luke Cates, her father, and Alpha of the pack. She had tried to change her appearance over the years by dying her hair red and getting a nose ring, her mother wasn't too happy about, but no matter what she did she looked like him.

The problem really wasn't her dad, he was a great guy, but the fact that he was Alpha left Bella with very few people she could trust. They all wanted something from her or better yet, from her dad. Brian had been no exception.

Brian Stevenson was one of the best looking males in the senior class. When he had asked her out she felt special. Out of all the girls he could have been with he had picked her. She shouldn't have been surprised when she found out all he wanted to do was bed the Alpha's daughter. It had to do with dominance or superiority or some crap like that.

Fixing her shirt one last time she made her way downstairs. Her mother was in the kitchen hunched over a clipboard with her little brother right beside her. "Good morning, honey. Your dad and I will be at the opening tonight at the gallery so I need you to come home and watch your brother. I will leave some money for pizza."

"Great," she said sarcastically. "Can't the little twerp take care of himself?" She searched through the fridge finding a bagel and cream cheese.

"Bella, don't start."

"I don't want her to watch me anyways all she does is play kissy face with Brian."

"Shut up Nate." Her brother stuck his tongue out. She really did love her brother but he could be a big pain in the butt sometimes.

"Maybe you shouldn't invite Brian over tonight."

Bella rolled her eyes," Don't worry about it. That jerk is never coming back." While her bagel was in the toaster she started playing with the shape of her nose. Maybe she could have the tip raised up a little more or facing down. Bella figured she could change a million things about her face and still come out looking like her dad. "Mother, how do you feel about plastic surgery?"

"Bella Cates, you are too beautiful to be considering it." Her mother came to stand behind her messing with her hair. She used to play with her hair a lot when she was younger. "You look so much like you dad."

Bella had to stop herself from screaming. This day was starting out fantastic. She grabbed her bagel and stuff for school. "I'm leaving. Jase and Tinley will be here soon to pick me up."

Her mother looked at her brother perplexed by what was going on. "Was it something I said?"

Her brother shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know."

Bella got out of Jase's car feeling deflated. Just another day of boring teachers and homework assignments that would ruin her weekend. Tinley came up beside her lacing her arm through hers. "I heard you dumped Brian."

Her eyes searched the parking lot for Brian's car. He was standing next to their friends laughing as if he didn't have a care in the world. She guessed he was over her and it took a whole twelve hours. "Yup, as you can see he is really broken up about it."

Tinley gave her a hug," you don't need him anyways. It's not as if you were going to marry him." Tinley was one of Bella's best friends. They had been attached at the hip since first grade.

"I just need something to get my mind off of him."

Jase walked around his car to stand beside Bella. "We could go up to the lake tonight. You could show him what he is missing."

"I was thinking of something a little closer to home. I have to watch Nate tonight."

He put his arm around her shoulders. "How about I bring a movie over and a little popcorn." She made a face at him. "Okay, I could bring Tinley and a few friends." Bella had to admit that Jase was extremely attractive. He had been her friend about as long as Tinley and her. They had an ongoing joke about him being in love with her that was pretty amusing.

"Sounds good," she said brushing Jase's arm off her shoulders. "We will have the house to ourselves except for the annoying little brother."

"Hey, Nate's cool."

Bella noticed the bell ring and they started towards their first class. "You only like him because he thinks you are the coolest thing since sliced bread."

"Well, I have to admit, the kid has great taste."

Bella laughed feeling a lot better about the day. Her friends always knew how to make her feel better. She just wished she could make them understand what it was like growing up as the Alpha's daughter. Brian had used her and what is worst is that she probably would have slept with him if she hadn't found out. He had her so fooled that he was in love with her. What a joke.

Jase Stevenson took a seat near the back of the homeroom classroom. His brother, Brian, took the seat next to him. "Hello, ladies," his brother winked at the two cheerleaders sitting in front of them. "I saw you with my ex this morning. Has she come to her senses yet?"

Jase couldn't help but wonder how he shared the same genes as the guy sitting next to him. His brother had always been the loud one who was really outgoing. Jase, on the other hand, was mostly quiet and kept to himself. "I think you have burned that bridge."

"Don't underestimate me, brother. I have tricks up my sleeve you know nothing about."

Jase heard the cheerleaders in front of them giggle. They were obviously well aware of the tricks his brother had. "How could you? Trying to get into her pants just because she is Luke Cates' daughter."

Brian looked wounded," you got me all wrong."

Jase felt skeptical," really? She won't be just another notch on your bed?"

"Okay, maybe you do get me but that is one big notch."

Bella thought her brother was bad? He would trade with her any day. Brian was always the center of attention and every girl in the school would probably cut off their leg if it meant he would go out with them. Brian was a man's man. Every guy in the school wanted to be him and every girl wanted to date him. "I told you before you started dating her that she is my friend and I didn't want you messing with her."

"In my defense, you knew what I was like before I started dating her. I have needs man."

"Give me a break. You could have slept with tweedle dumb and tweedle dumber in front of us and got the same satisfaction."

"You're right but neither one of them are going to be Alpha one day."

Jase felt anger build inside of him," you make me sick."

Brian laughed," so you going to the lake tonight."

His anger subsided when he thought about what he was going to do tonight. "No, I'm going over to Bella's to watch a movie."

"Now brother, you wouldn't be trying to get into her pants too? Would you?"

Jase thought about it. He had thought about being with her but not in the way Brian wanted her. To Brian all she would be is a piece of meat. Bella was special to him. He liked her. He had tried to tell her many times but it was never the right time. "You know, it's amazing but my life doesn't revolve around the next score."

Brian shrugged," That's the difference between you and me. I want something, I get it."

"No matter how many hearts you have to break."

They both opened their books to the page the teacher had called out. "Look around brother, these girls all want one thing, a bad boy. I fill their need to drive their parents crazy and I get what I want. It's not complicated. We both get something out of it."

That evening Jase showed up at Bella's house noticing that their small intimate movie had turned into a party. There were kids everywhere. He could take one guess at how everyone had found out that her parents were gone but Brian couldn't show up if it was a small gathering. He would have an easier time getting to her if there was a bunch of kids from their school in the house.

He searched through each room asking friends if they had seen Bella. He was told that she was in the living room. When he found her she was sitting with Tinley with her head in her hands. "They are going to kill me. I'm so dead. How did they know my parents were gone anyways?"

"They aren't going to kill you because they won't find out. All we need to do is figure out how to get everyone out," Tinley said trying to calm Bella.

"It's useless. If you can't beat them, join them."

Jase saw Garrett turn towards her," right on." He handed her his beer and watched her chug it down. She got up to walk away but he grabbed her arm. "Bella, I don't think this is a good idea."

"Got a better one?" When he didn't answer she walked away going to dance with Garrett.

Tinley came up to him looking wary," your brother did a good job on her." He watched Bella dancing with Garrett. His hands were on her and it took a lot of willpower not to go over to them and beat him up. "This would have never happened if you would just man up and tell her how you feel."

"Easier said than done. I'm going to try and find my brother." He walked off leaving Tinley by herself. He couldn't watch Bella dance with another guy so he might as well try and fix the problem. This party was getting out of control. Did anyone stop to think that partying in the Alpha's house wasn't a very good idea?

It took him a while but he finally found Brian in the backyard making out with one of the cheerleaders from homeroom. "What are you doing?"

"Not now bro. Can't you see I'm busy," his brother slurred turning back to his date.

"You set this up. I want you to get rid of them. Luke Cates is going to kill us then Bella is going to have to deal with him."

His brother stood up unsteadily on his feet. "Then I guess she shouldn't have dumped me."

"I don't care if she tarred and feathered you. Get everyone out." He got in Brian's face.

Brian pushed him back," not a chance."

Jase decided that talking to his brother was not going to help. He needed to come up with a plan on his own. Even though Bella's parents were understanding, he didn't think this would go over very well. When he got back into the living room Bella was dancing next to Tinley who looked to be reprimanding her. Bella noticed him walking in and she gave him a huge smile.

"Dance with me," she said grabbing his hand. Instead he pulled her to him picking her up. The crowd cheered as he marched her upstairs to her bedroom. He walked over to her bed and dropped her. "What was that for?"

"Your parents are going to come home at any moment. Do you think we could start getting people out?"

She got on her knees crawling towards the edge of the bed where he was standing. "If you wanted to get people out, why did you bring me to my bedroom? What, you don't want me like Brian wants me? Are you a true Stevenson? My mother tells me that your father was just like Brian." She kissed him putting her arms around his neck. He held her to him hungrily tasting her. She pulled him on the bed with her. Her hands crawled up his shirt feeling his skin. Her touch scorched him.

"Bella Cates, you have a lot of explaining to do."

Bella was on the bed making out with Jase when her mother walked in.

"Bella Cates, you have a lot of explaining to do."

She got off the bed trying to fix her clothes and Jase tried to answer. "Ms. Cates, I can explain everything."

"Jase, I think you are the last person who should be talking right now."

Her mother looked like she was fuming. She could never tell how mad her mother was. Her dad on the other hand, she could tell how he was feeling all the time. "He didn't do anything wrong. I kissed him."

"I don't care who started what. I want you both downstairs now." She walked out not waiting for them to follow.

Downstairs she found her dad telling all the kids to get out and go home. Their heads were down not daring to look her father in the eye. They had a right to be scared. Jase gave her a half smile before filing into the crowd and out the door. "Look at this mess," he mother motioned to the house that was now in disarray. There were open liquor bottles everywhere and somehow a girl's bra was dangling from the light fixture. "I said no guests."

"No, you said no Brian but I didn't do this."

"Who did then Bella? Who would plan a party in someone else's house?"

She sighed turning her head. She could never talk to her mother. "You never believe me."

"Young lady, you are going to clean this house from top to bottom."

"Whatever," she whispered heading into the kitchen to get trash bags. It wasn't a surprise that her mother didn't believe her. They didn't get along very well. It wasn't because her mother was mean it was just normal mother daughter issues.

Halfway through cleaning the kitchen her dad walked in. "How you doing my girl?"

"Why aren't you freaking out?"

"I let your mother handle the freak out department. What's going on Bella?" He leaned against the island watching her work.

She couldn't understand what had happened. This morning all she wanted was time alone with her friends but what she got was an unexpected mess. "Dad, I don't know what happened. I really didn't invite these people."

"I know. You would be nervous if you were lying to me."

"I guess for once it is in my favor that my dad is a walking lie detector."

He laughed offering her his hand. "How about we leave this mess for now and I will help you in the morning?"

"Why can't mom be as cool as you?"

"Give your mom some slack. Someone dropped beer on her piano."

Bella walked into school on Monday and was stopped by Jase. "How did it go after I left?"

"My mom freaked out but my dad bailed me out." She started walking towards her locker. "I'm sorry about what happened in my bedroom. I was trying to get back at Brian. It had nothing to do with you." Jase was walking beside her but he could have been a thousand miles away. He was lost in thought and she wondered if he was mad about her making out with him. "We're friends I shouldn't have used you like that."

He grabbed her arm pulling her into an empty classroom. "I don't know if you don't see it or if you just don't care."

"What are you talking about?"

He pulled her closer putting his hand on her cheek. "I'm in love with you Bella. You think I would have kissed you if I didn't?"

"I though we were joking around."

He sat down on one of the stools," I let it be a joke because you were seeing my brother; which was not one of your better ideas." He grabbed her hand," choose me. Forget about my brother, I can make you happy."

She pulled her hand from his feeling off balance. How had she missed this? They had been friends for a long time. Over the years they had gotten so close that she had felt when he was going to flip for the first time. She had never told anybody that she knew but somehow she had felt it. "Jase, I just got out of a bad relationship with your brother. Our friendship means too much to me to waste it on a fling."

"That's what it would be to you? A fling?"

"I just can't do this right now. I think it would be better if we spent some time apart."

He got up walking towards the classroom door. "You run to my brother, a guy you know is going to hurt you but when it comes to someone who truly loves you, you run away. The truth is Bella you're afraid of this. You date guys like my brother because you know what you are going to get out of it. With us you would have to give your heart to me, and that scares you."

Jase walked out the door leaving her alone. There was a part of her that had wondered what it would be like to be with Jase. She had definitely gone through her crush stage with him but they were friends. What would they do if they broke up? He wasn't Brian. He was never going to use her. She was no better than Brian. She had used Jase to get back at him. Things were definitely going to get complicated between the two of them. If he even wanted her to be his friend anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

Bella spent the next month trying to get Jase to talk to her but he just ignored her. This was starting to get silly. They hadn't spoke to each other since the day in the classroom. She did feel bad that she had hurt his feelings but what was she supposed to do? When he had told her how he felt she had only been singe for a day. The fact that it was his brother she was going out with made things worse. No matter how he felt she was going to talk to him today.

Bella stood outside his third period classroom waiting for him to come out. When he rounded the corner she stopped him from walking away. "We need to talk."

"I thought you wanted time apart. I'm just giving you what you want." He went around her trying to walk away.

"Can't we be friends?"

He stopped," Do you know how hard it is to just be your friend? Every time we are around each other all I want to do is touch you." He advanced on her trapping her in a corner. He put both arms on the wall stopping her from escaping. He lowered his voice bringing his mouth close to her ear," I want you Bella. Stop running away from me." When he was done he trailed his mouth down her neck and then onto her lips. She felt light headed as she kissed him back. He pulled away from her and his eyes were glowing. "You think you don't want me," he asked. He reached into her purse grabbing her compact. He lifted it to her face showing her eyes were glowing too.

"I can't do this Jase. I'm sorry." She tried to leave when Brian showed up.

"Am I interrupting something," he asked grabbing Bella's hand. "You are looking lovely today, Miss Cates. I am going to be up at the lake tonight and I was hoping you would come see me."

She smiled leaning against him, hoping this would push Jase away. "I don't know. What's in it for me?"

"As I recall, we used to have some fun times together."

"I'll be there." Bella walked away trying to erase the look Jase had on his face. He had been angry and hurt by her little display with Brian. Not only had she told him she can't be with him but she also acted like being with his brother was a better option. As she was walking down the hallway she could feel his pain. It took everything in her not to turn around and go to him.

"You did what," Tinley asked during lunch.

"I didn't know what else to do. Brian showing up is what saved me. I kissed Jase back. This kiss wasn't just him, it was me too."

"I'm not sure who is more delusional, Jase or you."

Bella didn't know what to say. What was going on between her and Jase? A month ago she wouldn't have even thought of going out with him. All of a sudden she couldn't forget his kiss. She had also lost a lot of sleep because every dream she had was of him. "What am I going to do?"

"It seems obvious to me. Tell him you love him and that you are sorry for hurting his feelings."

"What if I can't?"

"You're going to have to. There is no reason why you shouldn't be together."

"Maybe he will be at the lake tonight. I guess I could talk to him."

Tinley smiled grabbing her books to leave. "Good. I'm sick of being the go between."

Jase showed up at the lake around ten when the rave was in full swing. He didn't know why he was there. It would be hard for him to see Bella with Brian. He wasn't sure why she had even agreed to come see him.

His brother was sitting near the fire with two girls draped all over him. How did his brother get all these girls to fall for him? They all knew his reputation. Brian would get what he wanted and leave them brokenhearted.

Jase walked over to a cooler to grab himself a beer. This was going to be a long night. His mind was on Bella all the time. This afternoon he had been sure that she had feelings for him. When she lifted her face after their kiss her eyes had been glowing. The fact that she had responded to his kiss made him want her even more. He had kissed other girls but her response to him was unlike any other. There was something special about the two of them.

"I didn't think you were going to show up brother," Brian said walking beside him. "After Bella agreed to come see me I thought you would pout at home for a while."

"Why would I care?" He took a sip of his beer trying to keep his anger down.

"I saw you with her. Personally I don't care if you want her after I'm done but I want first dibs."

Jase stopped clicking his beer against his brothers. "She is all yours. Cheers." He would have fought for her if he thought there was anything to fight for. She had made her choice and obviously it wasn't him.

"Chelsea had been looking for you," Brian said as he walked away.

It was time he got his mind off of Bella. Chelsea was his ex-girlfriend but they had kept each other warm on lonely nights before. Tonight he was going to have her. He found her in the water and held up a towel for her to dry off in. She allowed him to dry her off as they headed back to the fire. "Hey, beautiful," he whispered in her ear.

She pulled on his jacket moving towards the woods. "Brian told me you might not be here tonight. I'm glad you came."

"Me too." When they were fully covered by the trees he grabbed the bottom of her shirt pulling it up and over her head. He nuzzled her neck breathing in her scent. He was going to get lost in her tonight trying to drive away his thought of Bella. She pulled his jacket off and his shirt as he pushed her back against a tree.

Bella arrived at the lake around eleven hoping to find Jase. She knew she would have to avoid Brian but what she had to tell Jase was important. She loved him. It had taken her a while to realize it but the truth stared her in the face. After they had kissed she had to hide in the bathroom trying to get her eyes back to normal. Jase had ignited a fire within her that wasn't easily put out.

She saw the normal crowd of skin walkers who were out here most Friday's. Some were in the lake and some were making out on towels that were laid out on the ground. Near the fire she saw Brian who was tangled up with a girl from school. At least he wouldn't be looking for her.

Bella felt someone grab her hand and turning around she saw it was Garrett. He pulled her towards the group of people dancing. "Garrett, I have to find Jase. Have you seen him?" He gave her a look telling her that he couldn't hear her. She tried asking again and this time he pointed his finger towards the woods.

She felt fear pit in the middle of her stomach. There was only one reason why people went into the woods and it wasn't because they were fascinated by the trees. She made her way over spotting Tinley with her boyfriend. This time she didn't stop. She had to know who he was in there with.

She made it through the clearing and started hearing noises coming from behind a tree. Without being spotted she circled the tree finding Jase and Chelsea naked as the day they were born. "I guess anything with two legs would have worked," she said causing the two to break apart. Before he could stop her she ran back towards the rave. She needed to get out of here. Bella spotted Garrett and went to him asking if he could drive her home.

Bella had almost gotten to Garrett's car when she heard Jase yelling for her. She turned around feeling her anger ready to explode. "I can't believe I came here to see you. Maybe I should take Brian up on his offer. I don't know maybe Garrett's in the mood for some fun."

He grabbed her arms pulling her close. "Don't do this Bella. This afternoon you practically threw yourself at my brother. What was I supposed to think?"

"You told me you love me. It was all a lie."

"No, it wasn't."

"Too bad for you. You're the one who is going to have to think about me with Garrett."

He tightened his grip bringing his lips against her to kiss her brutally. She backed out of his embrace smacking him across the face. "You are a true Stevenson." She whipped around trying to get to Garrett's car.

Jase caught her again. "You are not going with him. He's been drinking." She shrugged her shoulders rolling her eyes. "I will drive you home."

"Like I would go anywhere with you. Anyways I smell beer on your breath. What's the difference if I go with you or him?"

"I had one beer and it was an hour ago."

"I don't think so Jase. Why don't you go back to Chelsea? You could finish what you started." She got into Garrett's car and they drove away.

Jase got into his car following them. He wanted to make sure they both got home safely. Most of the time Garrett would spend the night out at the lake if he was drunk but Bella had asked him to drive her home. They rounded the corner and were almost home when the car started to swerve and rolled over. In his mind he could hear Bella call his name.

Jase pulled over to the side of the road trying to find his cell to call 911 but he must have left it back at the lake. He ran over to Garrett's car trying to see in the passenger side. Bella was unconscious with blood coming out of her nose. He searched around trying to find one of their cell phones. When he couldn't locate one he stripped out of his clothing and transformed into a wolf. He took off running hoping that Bella would be alive when he got back. He felt her pulse and Garrett's before he left but neither one of them looked in good condition.

Hours later he was hunched over her hospital bed holding her hand. What had he done? This was all his fault. If he hadn't been with Chelsea, she would have never gotten in the car with Garrett. The doctor hadn't been able to tell him anything about her condition since he wasn't family so he decided to stay with her while the doctor spoke to her parents. Luke Cates had allowed him in since Jase had been the one to get help.

"I'm so sorry, Bella. I was a complete jerk." He watched her hoping to see some change in her. He loved her. What was he going to do if she didn't wake up?"

Luke Cates walked in the room standing on the other side of the bed. "What happened tonight?"

"She came to see me," he said lifting his head. "I was with my ex Chelsea when she found us. She got mad and asked Garrett to take her home."

"The doctor has dismissed Garrett to go home. It seems that him being drunk was in his favor. Other than the fact that he will get a pretty big ticket."

"Will she be okay?"

He sat down in the chair taking her hand. "The doctor says she hit her head pretty hard. She has a few broken bones. Her nose was broken in two places. Two cracked ribs and a broken arm but overall she should be okay."

He took a steadying breath trying to calm himself. He could have lost her tonight. He would make sure that when she woke up she knew that he loved her and that he had made a big mistake. The whole time he was with Chelsea he was wishing it was Bella. There was no substitute to the real thing.

He saw Luke stare at him a smile forming on his lips," you're in love with her aren't you?"

"Yes, sir."

"Then I must tell you that my daughter will not be Alpha. So if you are playing a game with her you won't get the outcome you want."

" I don't care about that. I love her. All I want is to be with her and take care of her."

"Good. Now her mother is going to want to see her. Would you mind watching Nate for us?"

Jase got up putting her hand to his lips. He walked out of the room passing Sophia Cates in the hall. Her mother had been crying.

Six months later

Bella stared at herself in the mirror looking at her nose that would forever be crooked. She had joked about getting a nose job but this was not the one she had wanted. The car accident with Garrett had left her with a few broken bones but overall it hadn't been that bad especially for the way the car had landed. Jase had been at the hospital when she woke up and everyday after that until she left. They had put their problems behind them and decided to be friends again.

Tonight they were going to go out. Jase wouldn't tell her where he was taking her but he promised she would like it. She had a surprise for him too. That morning she had talked to her parents about moving to New York for a little while. She wanted to get out of Wolf Lake before the rest of the world was closed off to her. Her dad had been reluctant at first but eventually her mother got him to change his mind. Nate had been the only one who still didn't like it. Her brother was going to miss her and she would miss him too.

When Bella got into Jase's truck that night he put a blindfold on her. "What are you doing?"

"Well, I am taking you to my secret spot and if you knew how to get there I would I have to kill you."

It didn't' take long for them to get there and as he turned the truck off he asked her to wait one second. She could hear him messing with something outside the truck and finally come back in to pull the blindfold off her eyes. She looked around noticing that they were in a field. He took her hand leading her to the bed of his truck where he had set up a blanket. "There is going to be a meteor shower tonight. I thought you would like to see it."

She hoped up in the bed lying down beside him. He pulled her closer letting her head rest on his arm. "Thanks for sharing this with me."

"I wouldn't let just anyone out here."

They were lying there for a while when she finally broke the news. "I'm moving to New York."

She felt his heartbeat quicken. "Why?"

"I want to experience more than just Wolf Lake. My mother got to live in New York for a while and she said it's great. I will be taking a few college classes and working in my mothers studio. My Aunt Melody and Uncle Frank said I could stay with them."

He got up and out of the truck walking a few feet away. She got down and walked up behind him. "What's wrong?"

"You're leaving. This isn't just a little vacation. Its years."

"I'll be back. It's not permanent." She walked around him wanting to calm him down. He was taking this really hard. "It's going to be okay." She could see the pain in his eyes and she couldn't help but want to kiss him. Slowly she stood on tiptoe bringing her lips against him. He put his arms around her pulling her hard against him. His kiss was hard and passionate as he clung to her. She was feeling unsteady on her feet when he picked her up taking her back to the bed of his truck. He climbed up after her leaning over her.

"You're running again," he breathed in her ear.

"I'm here now." He went back to kissing her and she lost all thought of the fact that she wasn't ready for a relationship. She wanted him and that is all that mattered. That night he made love to her and they fell asleep in the bed of his truck.

Jase woke up the next morning knowing something was off. He opened his eyes and realized he had fallen asleep in the back of his truck. Then he remembered the night before. He had spent the night with Bella but she wasn't there. Instead he found a note with his name on it.

Jase,

I'm sorry. I wish I had something to give you right now but I don't. Last night was wonderful and in the next few years I will look back and feel happy for the time we had together. I wish I had the strength to tell you this in person but I'm not sure I could leave you if you asked me to stay. Hopefully I will be gone by the time you read this. Going to New York is scary enough without worrying that I have hurt you. To be completely honest with myself, I do love you. I hope that in the future I will be ready for this but if the time never comes I know you will make some girl happy.

After he was done reading her note he crumpled it up feeling black rage over take him. Why couldn't she just be with him? He loved her and wanted her more than he had ever wanted anything. He figured that he would let he go to New York. She would have time to think about the mistake she was making. He pulled the blanket off the bed of the truck and got in the truck putting his forehead on the steering wheel. He needed her. All he felt was emptiness when she was away.


	3. Chapter 3

Four Years Later

Bella watched the Welcome to Wolf Lake sign pass her window. It had been a long time since she had been home. Even though her parents asked her to come visit she had made up excuses for her to stay in New York. She had loved working with her Aunt Melody at the art gallery and just being on her own. She felt free in New York to be herself. There was no one there who knew who Luke Cates was. She was Bella Cates not Luke Cates daughter.

She had to admit she had missed her family though. Her brother Nate was sixteen now. He had grown up without her and according to her mother he was dating a nice girl from school. She couldn't wait to meet her and embarrass her brother. Maybe she could take out old baby photos.

As much as she liked New York, it wasn't home. Her heart had stayed in Wolf Lake and she was sure she could figure out where it was. Or whom it was with. The last four years she had been on a few dates but no one had meant as much to her as the man she had left sleeping in the back of his truck four years ago. Part of her was nervous to run into him. Would he be upset with her for how she left? Would he even want to be her friend?

When Bella finally pulled in the driveway of her parents home her mother came running out to her. "You are so beautiful."

"Thanks mom. You look great yourself."

"New personal trainer," she said turning around for Bella to see how good her body looked. "You didn't think I would fall apart while you were gone, did you? I know to you I'm old but I'm not ancient yet."

Bella laughed throwing her arms around her mother. "Where's dad?"

"He wanted to be here when you arrived but he had a meeting he had to go to this morning. Told me to give you a hug for him."

Just then her brother walked out of the house and she was taken aback by how handsome he was. He had changed quite a bit since she left. He looked just like their father. "Hey punk head," she said to him.

"You're not getting your old room back," he gave her a hug.

"Don't worry. I'm not staying for long. Anyways if I wanted my room I could get it. I can still beat you up."

"I'd like to see you try," he winked at her and she put her arm around his neck bending him over. He grabbed her arm with no struggle and put it behind her back. "Give up?"

"You wish."

"Some things never change," their mother laughed. They walked into the house while her brother grabbed her bags. "How is Melody?"

"Good. She had this painting up in the gallery of dad and I from when I was little. She said she made it right before we came back to Wolf Lake. For some reason she gave me butterfly wings in the painting."

Her mother laughed," you asked for them. So what are you going to do now that you are home?"

"I'm not sure. I need to find a job and get an apartment but in terms of the rest of my life, I don't know. I hadn't thought that far ahead."

"Well, what about tonight? Nate's girlfriend is coming over for dinner. Would you like to join us?"

"Probably. I would like to spend some time with Tinley today."

"What about Jase?"

"I don't know if I am ready for that yet," she sat down on the couch feeling tired from the long ride and all the time she had spent thinking about him during the ride.

"Bella, there is something you need to know about Jase."

Before she could finish her dad walked into the room. "Where's my girl?"

She jumped up flinging herself into his arms. "I missed you."

"So how was New York? You have to tell me everything."

Her mother got up," give the girl some breathing room. She just got home a few minutes ago."

"We can talk about New York later. I was going to ask mom to go for a run with me. These legs need some exercise."

A few hours later Bella was walking downtown making her way towards Tinley's house. There wasn't much that had changed since she left. She was lost in her thoughts when she heard someone call her name. The voice sent shivers up her spine. "Bella," he called again.

She turned around seeing a big smile on his face. "Jase," he walked up to her picking her up and twirling her around.

"Look at you. You're beautiful."

She could feel the blush spread across her cheeks, "What about you…wow," was all she could get out.

"When did you get back," he asked putting her down.

"Just this morning. I was on my way to see Tinley."

She watched his eyes go up and down her body," I can't believe your back. How was New York?"

"Amazing. I didn't want to come back. I really enjoyed working at the art gallery. It's different than working at the one here. Although my mother and Aunt Melody are business partners they run things differently. My Aunt Melody is more of a free spirit. My mother on the other hand likes routine."

"So what are you going to do now that you are back?"

"I wish everyone would stop asking me," she teased, " I feel like a flower just swaying with the wind. I honestly have no clue. Wherever the wind takes me. How have you been?"

"Good. I work for my father fixing up cars."

"That's wonderful. You know, we should have dinner some time. Pretend like we're friends."

He smiled," tonight I am going out with Chelsea but tomorrow is okay if you aren't busy."

"You're still seeing Chelsea?"

"Yes, actually, we're getting married."

Bella felt her heart stop. This man who had haunted her dreams for the last four years had moved on. She put a smile on her face trying to get her heart to stop beating so fast. What did she expect? That he would pine for her while she was gone. "Congratulations."

She saw the wariness in his eyes. There was no doubt that he could feel how fast her heart was beating. He had always been able to read her like a book. "I didn't mean to drop it on you like that."

"No, that's alright. It just took me by surprise. I always said you would make some girl happy someday. Chelsea is a lucky woman."

He looked down at his hands," well, I got to go. I told the guys I would pick up some lunch and bring it back for them."

"Jase," she waited for him to look at her. "It was really good to see you. I missed you."

He pulled her to him giving her one last hug. They stood there holding each other both lost in their own thoughts. She pulled back first," tomorrow night then?"

"Yeah, how about you invite Tinley and we could all go to Alley Nine and have drinks?"

"Sounds good," she started walking away feeling tears prick the back of her eyes. Jase, her Jase, was getting married. There was a part of her that had wanted him to be waiting when she got back. She was still in love with him. She didn't know if she should even have drinks with him. He could feel her distress over the news of his engagement. What would happen if she saw them together?

After dinner that night she pulled her mother aside to talk to her about how she was feeling. "He's getting married," she said sitting down on the patio.

"I tried to tell you. I'm sorry. He has been seeing Chelsea since you left. The wedding is at the end of the summer."

Bella started to cry not being able to hold it in any longer. She was barely able to breath while her mother held her. "I shouldn't have left. I just didn't know how to be with him. I wasn't ready to be in a relationship."

"Honey, you can't change what has already happened. Now you have to look to the future. You will find someone else."

Her sobs were getting worse. "He has always been there for me. How am I going to be there for him? I can't watch him marry someone else. It's always been us. I remember feeling when he was going to flip for the first time and I was there for him then. But this?" She was rambling barely able to make a coherent sentence.

"Bella, what do you mean you could feel when he was going to flip?"

"I could just feel it."

She saw her mother's eyes fill with worry. "This isn't good. Luke," she called into the house bringing her dad out to the patio.

"What?"

"We have a little problem," her mother said looking up at her father. "Jase is Bella's mate."

Bella's head popped up. "How do you know?"

"You could feel when he was going to flip. That's how your dad found out that I was his mate."

"What am I going to do?"

Her dad crouched down close to her. "The first thing you are going to do is calm down. Everything is going to be okay. Jase is a part of you. You can't function without your other half." He smiled at her.

Jase sat in his apartment after going out with Chelsea thinking about the woman that had made an appearance back in his life. He had been happy while she was gone, or so he thought but when he had seen her; his life went from black and white to multicolor. She was beautiful. Seeing her again caused the breath to leave his lungs.

Jase hadn't been able to focus on his work for the rest of the day. What is worse was that Chelsea was trying to talk to him about the wedding when they were out and he hadn't been able to focus on what she was saying. He knew Chelsea was not going to like the fact that Bella was back in town. Especially since, their wedding was in two months.

He was glad to see Bella again despite the agony she had put him through when she left. The last few years hadn't been easy for Jase. He had taken the letter she wrote him and kept it in one of his drawers. Every now and then he would take it out reading the aged paper. He had gotten caught up with a bad crowd after she left and became a carbon copy of his brother Brian. Jase had gone from woman to woman trying to rid his mind of Bella.

"Knock, Knock," he heard Tinley say through his screen door.

"Come on in."

She sat down next to him on the couch. "How are the wedding plans coming?"

"Fine. Chelsea says there isn't much more to do."

"That's good."

He watched her sitting beside him looking as if she wanted to say something. "I know you didn't come here to talk about the wedding."

"She told me you ran into her today."

"Did you know she was coming home today?" She nodded her head. "Why didn't you tell me?" He got up standing right in front of his fireplace.

"This was going to be hard whether I told you or not. She has been scared to come back and see you."

"What does she have to be afraid of," he asked her.

"For starters she left the man she loved four years ago and she was afraid she would come back and he would have moved on; which you did."

He felt his anger rise," she never loved me. She wouldn't have left if she did."

Tinley stood up and put her hand on his shoulder. "It's easy for you to love her. You weren't the one who was used many times because your father is the most powerful man in town."

"I wouldn't have used her."

"She knows that but she wasn't ready to have a relationship. You should have seen her this afternoon. She was broken when she found out you were getting married."

He shrugged her hard off his shoulder and started pacing around the room. "Don't tell me you came over here to plead her case."

"No, I didn't. If she wanted to be with you she should have come back or at least tried to talk to you while she was gone. Four years is a long time to expect someone to wait. I came over here to see how you were doing but I also want you to go easy on her. You guys were friends and if you ever want to be her friend again this has to go smoothly."

"Part of me wants to break her heart. I want her to feel the pain she put me through." He sighed,' Then there is this other part of me that felt relief in seeing her again. I missed her."

Tinley walked towards the door. "This is going to be complicated for a while. You have a fiancée to think about. Can I ask you a question?" He nodded his head. "Are you in love with Chelsea?"

The next morning Bella was alone in the kitchen when her brother walked in. "Morning punk head."

"Morning to you too," he mumbled.

"I'm glad I met your girlfriend. She is sweet. I would have to say you picked a winner."

"I'm kind of fond of her myself," he joked. He pulled down a bowl and poured himself some cereal.

"So, how have you been?"

"Good. Not much has changed around here since you left, other than the fact that I took over your room. I heard mom talking about Jase last night. You saw him yesterday?"

She finished her cereal and cleaned out the bowl. "Yeah. He seems to be doing well."

"Was it weird seeing him again?"

"A little. We didn't exactly leave things on good terms when I left."

"That's probably why he changed so much."

She came around the island sitting down beside Nate. "What do you mean?"

"It's like his brother and him switched personalities. After you left, Jase started dating a lot of girls and he would avoid us as much as possible."

Bella felt a pang of jealousy hit her. He had dated a lot of girls? While she had been in New York living like a nun for the first year he had been out having himself a good time. Did he ever really love her? "That doesn't sound like Jase."

"Is Jase your mate?" She didn't answer. "What are you going to do? He's going to marry Chelsea."

"I don't know kiddo. I have made a lot of mistakes in the last few years. Now I have to face the consequences."

Bella walked out of the kitchen and made her way over to her mother's piano. Despite the fact that someone had dropped beer on it a long time ago the thing looked brand new. She sat down placing her fingers on the keys. She played a few chords humming along. Her mother used to play the piano every night before she had gone to bed. It had been her mother who taught her to play.

"Did you know this piano was a gift for your mother," her dad asked.

"You've told me."

"I bought it for her two days before she left me to go to New York."

Bella kept playing changing up the tune. "Was it hard for you when mom left?"

Her dad thought about it taking a seat across the room. "Harder than you can imagine. I loved your mother. I wanted to go to New York so many times to get her but I needed to be here."

"Why did you wait for her?"

"Actually I was engaged when your mother came back with you. I wasn't in love with Valerie but your grandmother thought it would be best for the pack if I moved on."

Her mother had gone through the same problem and ended up with her dad. Why couldn't she get Jase back? There wasn't anything more important to her than his happiness. "Why didn't you get rid of the piano?"

"I couldn't get rid of anything of hers. She could have written me a note that said I was the last person she ever wanted to see and I would have kept it." He watched her play for a while closing his eyes to rest. "Your mom told me you're going out with Jase tonight."

"At least we will be in a group. I don't think I could make it if we were alone."

He got up to leave the room placing a kiss on her head. "You are much stronger than you know. Give him time. You just got back yesterday."

"I only get two months."

"Plenty of time." Her dad left leaving her to stew on his comments. No matter how much time she had she didn't think she could ever change his mind. She had left him sleeping in the back of his truck. The best she could come up with was a note that told him she wasn't ready for a relationship.

Four years ago, right before she fell asleep in his arms, he whispered that he loved her in her ear. It was the best and worst moment of her life. It got her thinking that Jase was right. She did date guys like his brother so that she wouldn't get hurt. Guys like Brian only wanted one thing from her and when they got it they left her. It did hurt but not as much as it would hurt if Jase left her.


	4. Chapter 4

Bella was in her room getting ready to go out when she felt a headache coming on. Her vision blurred and all went black.

"Bella, Tinley is downstairs," her mother said walking in the room. "Bella? Is everything okay?"

"I'm fine mom. Just having another episode." She stretched out her hands trying to find her bed. Her mother grabbed her arm leading her.

"Should I tell her you're not going?"

"No," she shook her head. "It will pass. It always does." Bella massaged her temples trying to get the pounding to stop. Eventually the pounding subsided and her vision returned. "See, all better." She looked up at her mom who looked like she was going to cry. "Mom, it's okay." She stood up placing her arms around her mother. "I got to go. I'll see you later."

Bella and Tinley walked to Alley Nine together discussing old times. She didn't want to think about the episode that happened at the house. Tonight she was determined to have a good time no matter how much Jase and Chelsea hung all over each other. It had been too long since she had been home and she was ready to have a fun night out.

They walked in and the smell of alcohol and smoke overwhelmed her. The place hadn't changed since she left. There was still a hole in the wall from a fight that had happened. In the corner there were pool tables with a big group huddled around it. The first person she noticed was Jase.

He was leaned against the wall with Chelsea wrapped in his arms. They were laughing and talking to the people who were standing beside them. He must have felt her because he turned his head and gave her a smile. Bella watched Jase push away from the wall grabbing Chelsea's hand and leading her over. Before they reached her two hands grabbed her from behind. "Look what the cat dragged in," she heard Brian whisper in her ear.

He turned her around and she noticed he was smiling from ear to ear. "You are looking lovely today Ms. Cates."

"You're not too bad yourself Mr. Stevenson." She gave him a hug. Despite the fact that he had wanted her for only one reason she felt comfortable with him. They had been friends long before she had dated him.

"What are you doing back here? I thought you would figure out how boring this place is once you had been to New York."

"Yeah, well, I missed everyone," she said stealing a glance at Jase.

"What she really means is she missed me. Couldn't live without me. It's because of my charm," Brian joked.

"I don't think she remembers you for your charm," Jase said.

"Then let me remind her." Brian pulled her to him bending her over his arm and kissed her.

"That's enough of that," Jase laughed. To everyone else it might have sounded normal but to Bella she could hear the anguish in it. Brian and her broke apart and she felt breathless. She felt giddy when she saw the jealousy Jase was trying to hide.

"Can I get you something to drink," Brian asked.

"Whatever you're having is fine."

"Tinley."

"Same."

Brian walked off while the others filed back to the pool tables. "Where were we?" Jase asked.

"I was kicking your butt at pool." Brian walked by handing drinks over to them.

"That's about to change," Jase said leaning over the pool table to take a shot. He sunk a striped ball in the corner pocket. He walked around the pool table looking for his next shot. When he found it he angled his shot trying to fling the ball over a solid one and land it in the side pocket. He missed which caused Brian to walk over and slap him on the arm.

"I guess it's going to be my game again." Brian bent, took the shot, and sunk the eight ball. "Pay up brother."

"How about Bella and Chelsea play it out?" Jase smirked at her knowing she wasn't too good at pool. He had tried to teach her one night and even though she had sunk her first shot she hadn't been able to get another one in the rest of the night without picking one up and putting it in the hole.

"I don't think so. I was never very good at pool."

Chelsea laughed," Good. I may have a chance for once. It gets old being beaten every time. This guy never goes easy on me." She brushed up against him giving Jase a kiss. "You can break."

It didn't take long for Bella to realize that Chelsea was a much better player than her. She wasn't even sure she was going to get to play until Chelsea finally missed a shot. Bella walked around the table trying to find an open shot but nothing seemed easy. "This isn't fair." She half laughed.

Brian took her hand leading her to the other side of the table where one solid sat right in front of the pocket. It would be the easiest of all the shots from this angle. She bent down and he leaned over her setting up her arms. "Now not too hard." She let it go and watched the ball disappear.

She jumped up into Brian's arms and he spun her around. "That's what I'm talking about." She got down and gave him a high five. When he walked away he tapped her on the butt. In the end Chelsea won but Bella felt good for how well she had done.

A few hours later Bella started to feel another headache coming on and decided it was time to go. "Well, it's been fun but I got to be heading home."

Brian gave her a big hug," I'll see you tomorrow."

Jase whispered in Chelsea's ear and then walked over to Bella. "Can I walk you home?"

"Okay."

They walked in silence for a while not knowing what to say to each other. Even though it had only been four years it seemed as if they were decades apart. It was strange what time could do. While some places and things stayed the same, like the club. Some things seemed to move on and be ever changing.

"It was really good to see you, Bella."

"You too. It's obvious how happy you are."

"So what are you and my brother going to do tomorrow?"

"I don't know. Just hang out. Catch up on old times."

He looked upset about something. "Be careful Bella. He hurt you once. Don't let him do it again."

"According to my brother he has changed a lot since I left. Nate says he is more like you than you have been lately."

"I'm sorry I didn't get to go off and live happily ever after like you did," his temper rose.

"Is that what I did Jase, because it seems like the only person standing here who got a happily ever after is you."

"You didn't even bother to say goodbye on your way out of town. What do you want from me Bella?"

"Nothing. I didn't come back for you."

"Yeah, I forgot, it was easy to leave me. Sleep with me and sneak out while I'm sleeping."

She turned her head feeling tears forming behind her eyes. "It wasn't like that."

He walked around her," then tell me what it was like Bella."

"I left because," she didn't get a chance to finish.

"I know why you left. I have the note to prove it." Bella was glad that he had stopped her. She didn't want to share the secret she had kept with her the last four years. She had been close to letting it slip. It would have been easier for her if she just told him the truth but the truth could push him away.

"I don't want to fight with you. We are going to see each other almost everyday we might as well be friends."

"I don't know if I can be your friend." He walked up to her putting his hand on her cheek. "Good night Bella," he gave her a kiss on the cheek and walked away.

Brian was working on a customer's car the next day when he heard his brother walk in the shop. He was sure his brother hadn't gotten any sleep the night before because his eyes were all bloodshot and glazed. It wasn't surprising that his brother lost sleep since the woman he loved had shown up out of nowhere yesterday.

When Bella had left, Jase had changed. The first few months were torture for him and during that time Brian had guessed that Bella was Jase's mate. Anyone could have figured it out if they had paid attention but the two of them were blinded to the fact.

After a while Jase had gone back to living his life and Brian could recognize him again. He wasn't sure when it happened but his brother started hanging out with Chelsea. Eventually he had proposed but Brian thought it might have been because Jase was lonely.

"Back to your old tricks," his bother asked.

"Excuse me." He picked his head up.

"She's not going to fall for you this time. I won't let it happen."

Brian wiped his hands off on a towel trying not to laugh. "Oh, we're talking about Bella."

"You know exactly who I'm talking about. She tells me that you are going out with her tonight."

Brian dropped the towel on the hood of the car and walked over to his water bottle. He could tell his brother was worried about what he would do with Bella. He had to admit he had an ugly past but one thing he wouldn't do is sleep with his bother's mate. "Well, I thought I could have some fun. You of all people should know how good she is in bed." Jase punched his sending him to the floor. He got back on his feet stopping Jase's hand from hitting him again. "That's enough. You've had your fun."

"Don't you even think of touching her. "

"How are you going to stop me? Are you going to tell her how you feel about her? I'm sure Chelsea won't mind."

"Chelsea has nothing to do with this."

"She has everything to do with this. What are you doing Jase? You don't love Chelsea."

His brother ran his hands through his hair. "Of course I do."

"No you don't. Don't tell me that when you saw that beautiful woman come back into your life yesterday that you weren't happy to see her."

"She's my friend."

Brian couldn't believe how much his brother was lying to himself. Anyone who was at the club last night could have felt the electricity between the two of them. Jase wanted more from Bella than just friendship. "If you are just friends then why does it matter if I go out with her?"

Jase walked away heading out of the shop. He stopped at the door not turning around. "I love her," he said before walking out.

That afternoon Brian picked Bella up from her parent's house and headed out on the road. He knew where he wanted to take her and she wasn't going to like it. On the ride she was very talkative telling him all about her life in New York. She had worked with her Aunt at her mother's gallery selling paintings. When he pulled into the field he felt Bella stiffen beside him. "What are we doing here?"

"I though we could take a ride down memory lane."

She turned her head looking out the window. "I don't want to be here."

He stopped his truck in the middle of the field and reached over to grab her chin. She was barely holding back tears. "I want to know what is going on. In two months my brother is going to marry the wrong girl and I want to know why."

She shook off his hand looking back out the window. "Maybe you should ask him."

"He has this crazy idea that you don't love him and that you don't want to be with him. But I think there is more to the story than you are saying."

She opened the door of the truck and walked away. He watched her walk over to a stump and sit down. He got out of the truck and stood beside her. "It's personal," she said just above a whisper. She was silent after that watching the field become darker as the sun went down.

"You ready to go," he asked. She nodded standing up. They were almost back to the car when he saw her fall to the ground. She grabbed her head and let out a howl of pain. "Bella, what's going on?"

"I need to get to Sherman."

He picked her up running back to his truck. When he got in the car he threw it in gear slamming his foot down on the pedal. It usually would take fifteen minutes to get to Sherman's home but with how fast he was going he could probably make it in ten. Bella let out a moan. "We're almost there," he said trying to calm her. The houses flew past them and finally he made it to Sherman's private drive. The truck sent up a cloud of dirt when he hit the brakes. He jumped out of the truck and scrambled over to the passenger side picking her up.

Brian took the front steps two at a time and started pounding on the door. It took Sherman a few minutes to answer but when he did he saw Bella in Brian's arms and ushered them in. Sherman led him into a back room where he deposited Bella on a bed and shooed him out.

Brian leaned against the wall wondering what had just happened. She was just fine and then she was on the ground in pain. He moved closer to the door hoping to hear some of the conversation on the other side.

"It's getting pretty bad, huh?" He heard Sherman ask her.

"This was the most painful. How much longer do I have left?"

"The way it's going kiddo, maybe a month." Sherman walked out of the bedroom and gave Brian a smile. What is going on? There was something going on with Bella that she wasn't telling. "You can go in now."

Brian turned the corner seeing Bella propped up by two pillows. "All better?" She nodded her head. "What's going on Bella?"

She sighed," I'm having complications from the accident I was in with Garrett. It's not a big deal." She tried getting up but he put his arm against her shoulder.

"You scared me Bella. A few minutes ago you were in pain barely holding it together in my truck. You're not leaving until I know why you left my brother and I have a sneaking suspicion that this has something to do with it."

"About six months after the accident I got this really bad headache and I lost my sight until it was done. I went to the doctor who said something got messed up in my head. I'm not sure exactly what it is but basically I am stuck with this condition."

He sat down on the edge of the bed. "Is it bad?"

"There are days when it's really bad and then there are days when nothing happens."

"I'm sorry to hear this but I don't understand why you left my brother."

He watched her sigh deeply and tears form in her eyes. "I'm going blind." He felt the world stop. How could this have happened? She had seemed fine the other day. "I don't want to deal with this why should I make your brother?"

He grabbed her hand," That whole story about not being ready to have a relationship; it was a lie?" She nodded. "You have to tell him, Bella. In two months he is going to marry Chelsea because he thinks you don't want to be with him."

"That's how I want it. He doesn't deserve this. He deserves a normal life."

"I don't know what it is like being blind nor do I know anyone who is but I think they live a fairly normal life."

She got up trying to get her balance and had to grab his shoulder. "I'm not ready to tell him."

He got up and held her to him. With one finger he lifted her chin," Take the time you need but know that if you don't tell him I will."

Brian drove Bella home that night feeling as if the world would never be the same. She had left Jase because she was sick. He had thought that she was selfish this whole time but the truth was she had left Jase because she thought it was what was best for him.

Brian drove past his brother's apartment feeling the need to go tell him the truth. There was nothing wrong with Chelsea but she wasn't the one. There was no real reason why Bella couldn't be with Jase. It would be easy for him to park in his brother's yard walk up to him and tell him the truth. The years Bella had been gone hadn't been easy ones and he had the solution so that the next few years weren't as bad.

Brooks Avenue came up on his left and he made the turn making his way off his brother's road. It wasn't his truth to tell. Bella needed to do this herself. No matter where the summer led he was going to make sure he pushed her to tell the truth. Bella may act natural when he was around but he had a feeling that she had been as miserable in the last few years as Jase had been. The problem now was how he was going to push her in the right direction.


	5. Chapter 5

One Month Later

Bella followed the realtor into the house with Brian close behind her. They had spent a lot of time together in the last month mostly looking for a house for her. This had been the reason she had come back to Wolf Lake. Before she went blind she wanted to get settled in her house and learn the layout. The realtor had taken them to many houses but when she stepped through the door she had a feeling that this was the one.

The house was a cute bungalow that was set back in the woods. It had three bedrooms and two baths with a good-sized kitchen. "What do you think?" She turned to Brian trying to get his opinion.

"It's nice. We could throw some good parties here," he joked. He grabbed her hand and pulled her into the backyard with him. "Look at this yard. My niece or nephew will love playing here."

She pulled away from him and sat down on the step. "Do you remember Ms. Colleen? She used to live next door to you when we were younger."

He sat down beside her and she leaned her head on his shoulder. "Yeah, I remember."

"She used to hate us playing in her yard."

"Jase and I were playing football in our backyard and I threw it too hard. It landed right on her prized roses. I never saw that football again." He smiled looking down at her.

"I remember her having all these cats and thinking she was a crazy cat lady. No one wanted to live with her except those cats. Do you think that is going to be me?" She looked into his eyes trying to find comfort from his presence. She had never thought of living alone before even the years she had been in New York the thought had never crossed her mind.

"You have about two weeks left. It's time you told Jase the truth."

"How do I start that conversation?" She had tried coming up with ways to tell him but each time she could see him walking out on her. He had every right to be mad at her. She had lied to him more then once. Bella had stood in front of her mirror for hours rehearsing what she would say but it never came out right. "Jase, I'm sorry I left you but I was afraid to tell you that I am going blind. So leave Chelsea and marry me."

"That sounds good to me."

"I didn't come back for Jase and I especially did not come back to break up a wedding."

He pulled her hair back from where it fell onto her face. "I know you didn't but it's what you are going to have to do. If he wasn't with Chelsea you could have all the time you need but you don't. He is miserable without you and he is too loyal to break the engagement off with Chelsea if he has no reason to. You told him that you don't want him. Now you are going to tell the truth."

The realtor came out onto the back porch and stood over them. "Have you made your decision?"

"I'll take it," she said.

"Good. I'm sure you two love birds will be very happy." The realtor walked away and they busted out laughing.

Jase sat on his deck hearing the bachelor party in full swing behind him. All of his friends had shown up and were at this minute drinking themselves into a stupor. He had been enjoying the party but it never took very long for thoughts of Bella to come back. Over the past month he had watched his brother spend time with her and get closer to her. The two were always together spending most of their evenings at Brian's apartment. The only way he had known that she was there was because he had to drive past his apartment on the way home. He had been really upset about it but his brother kept telling him that nothing was going on between the two of them. He wasn't so sure though.

Many evenings Brian and Bella were at Alley Nine hanging out with friends and he had noticed the way his brother looked at her. There had been a change in Brian since Bella came back as if he wanted to take care of her. One night at the club they were standing off by themselves when Bella whispered something in his ear he picked her up and carried her out of the club. He hadn't been showing off or wanting attention. It seemed as if something had been wrong.

"Hey brother. The party is in there." Brian sat down beside him. "What's going on?"

"Nothing. I just needed a little space." He looked at Brian trying to remember the guy he used to be. In high school they seemed as different as night and day but Brain had calmed down since then.

"I'm falling for her," Brian whispered drawing Jase's attention back to him. "I need you to decide what you are going to do."

"How could you do this to me?" Jase got up walking away from Brian.

"Do what to you? I haven't done anything." Brian stood up and followed him.

"You have been hanging out with her this whole time. It's like you planned this."

"I have been hanging out with her because I was trying to get her to talk to you."

Jase stopped and swung around to face him. "Are you saying you did this for me because I'm pretty sure you were doing it for you. Maybe you were just trying to get laid again."

"You would think that but I promise you that if she had to choose right now she would pick you."

Jase smirked at Brian feeling as if he had already won. How could his brother be talking about falling in love with his mate? "She's a smart girl."

Brain sighed running his hand through his hair. "Dang it, Jase. What do you expect from her? You're getting married soon. Or better yet, what do you expect from me?"

He got in Brian's face," I was hoping you could act like my brother but I never expect to much from you."

Jase was pushed back by Brain and he stumbled a few feet before attacking his brother. He flew at him in full speed sending them both to the ground. He got off a few punches before Brian started hitting him back. They weren't fighting long before two of their friends came outside to stop the fight.

"We're cool," Brian said shrugging off his restraints. The two guys gave them a warning look before heading back inside.

"A lot has happened in four years. I can't decide the rest of my life in two months. I gave Chelsea a ring and told her I would marry her." Jase wiped away the blood that was dripping from his mouth. "Just, take her. Do whatever you want."

"I would love to tell her how I feel but I'm scared."

Jase turned towards him brother noticing the pained expression on his face. "What do you have to be scared of?"

"I'm scared that every time I'm with her she is wishing it was you."

Bella was in bed when she heard Brian make his way into the bedroom. "We need to talk," he jumped in not waiting for her to say hello.

"It's not a good morning," she said trying to find her way around the room. She had woken up not being able to see this morning. It had happened two days in a row and she was starting to get sick of it.

"Time's up. I have given you all the time I can now I insist you tell my brother what is going on."

Despite not being able to see she could feel his eyes on her. "I can't even see to get out of this room. How am I going to be able to get to him now?"

"I guess I can take care of that." She felt his arms go around her picking her up.

"Put me down. I don't want to tell him." She kicked her legs and moved hoping he would drop her but he didn't. He brought her downstairs and out to his car where he deposited her on the seat. "I'm not doing this. You can't make me."

"That's funny. It seems like I already have."

Jase was working on a Ford Mustang when he heard his brother's truck pull up. His brother walked into the shop carrying Bella like he had that night at the club. When he was a few feet away he let her down walking closer to Jase. "Tell him Bella," he said over his shoulder to her.

"Tell me what? What is going on?" He watched his brother who was staring down Bella.

"Tell him now."

"No, I won't do it."

"Okay Bella. Then tell me; what color shirt is Jase wearing today?"

Jase was confused by what was happening before him. His brother looked very angry with the woman he had claimed to love last night. Bella, on the other hand, was not looking Brian in the eye. It was if she was shy. She stood there quietly not moving and his brother turned to him. "She's blind Jase. She didn't leave you because she didn't want to be with you she left because she didn't want to burden you. Right now it comes and goes but eventually it will become permanent." 

"Stop it," Bella said from behind Brian. Jase noticed that she was crying.

He walked over to her and cupped her face in his hands bringing her face up so that he could look in her eyes. Her eyes were dead and he knew she wasn't registering anything. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want you to have to live with this."

"What am I going to do now Bella? I can't break it off with Chelsea two days before our wedding." He let her face go and walked over to the Mustang leaning on it for support. "Why did you even bother to tell me?"

"I didn't want to but Brian thought it would change your mind. I'm so sorry."

"Sorry isn't going to cut it this time Bella. These are people's lives you messed with. Not just mine but Chelsea's. How can I break her heart when I see no reason to not get married? You made your choice the minute you left for New York."

"I wanted to see more of the world than Wolf Lake before I can't see anything."

He walked back over to her, feeling his anger boil over. "In two days I am going to marry Chelsea. This just tells me that I made the right decision. If I can't trust you to tell me the truth now how could I trust you if we got married?"

Jase walked away turning his back on her. Brian walked up behind him and he could feel the anger radiating off of him. "If I had known you were going to be rude to her I wouldn't have brought her here. It took a lot of courage to come here and face you but you just had to kick her when she was down. If anyone doesn't deserve someone here, you don't deserve her. She went to New York so that you would have time to move on. She wanted you to have the normal life she didn't think she could give you."

His brother walked over to Bella who had sunk to the floor and picked her up. She was still crying as she wrapped her arms around his neck. His brother held her like a small child trying to soothe her. Like usual he could feel her agony inside of him. Their connection taunted him reminding him that no matter what happened in two days the two of them would always be connected. Brian walked past him and out of the garage scowling.

Three months later

Bella was busy putting up curtains in her new house trying to get ready for Brian to come over. The lace caused her to stop and think back on all that had happened in the last three months. On August 15th, Jase and Chelsea Stevenson had walked down the aisle as husband and wife for the first time. Brian told her it had been a beautiful wedding and despite the heartache she knew she would feel for a while she felt happy that things had turned out exactly as they were meant to be.

Exactly one month after the wedding, Bella signed the papers for her new house; which was the one her and Brian had looked at with the great backyard. Brian had eventually told her that he loved her and had asked her to marry him. There had been no hesitation when she said yes.

Not long after that Bella lost her sight for good. It had been a normal afternoon with Brian when her sight had finally dimmed for the last time. He had been very caring and patient with her while she got used to her new life. She had felt a little sad knowing that if she had just told Jase the truth from the beginning he probably would have taken it as well as Brian. Either way she was happy. Somewhere amidst all the confusion when she returned to Wolf Lake she had fallen for Brian as much as he had fallen for her.

There was a knock at the door taking Bella from her thoughts. She opened the door and noticed Jase's scent coming from her doorstep. He took her hand and put something heavy in it. "It's a house warming gift. Chelsea bought it."

"Thank you. Would you like to come in?"

He said," yes," and she stepped back allowing him to walk in. "It's nice Bella."

"Well, I still have a lot to do on it." She stood there waiting for him to say something feeling his nervous energy fill the room. "After the wedding we will have to have you and Chelsea over for dinner."

Jase smiled," Only if you make the dinner. Brian is not a good cook no matter what he tells you."

"I know. I got to try some of his burnt pancakes yesterday." She smiled wishing she could see his face. "I'm really happy for you Jase. Things are going to be alright."

"Yeah, my brother is going to take good care of you for me."

Just then she heard a scuffle and was lifted into strong arms. She kissed Brian loving the feel of his arms around her. "Woman, do you just kiss any man who picks you up? What if it wasn't me," he asked with a hint of laughter in his voice.

"I guess I'm just lucky that it was you, huh?"

"Brother, I am going to have to punish her for this and I can't have any witnesses."

She heard Jase laugh," I understand. I'll see you two later."

Bella smiled to herself knowing that what she had said to Jase was true. Everything was going to be all right.

The End

**Sorry it took a few more days than usual. I was contemplating three different endings to this story. This ending was hard to write. I really wanted to end the story with Bella being with Jase but the more I thought about it, it just didn't make sense. I wrote Jase to be a loyal character and I couldn't see him breaking off the wedding with Chelsea. I would love to hear what you think of the ending. Do you think she should have ended up with Jase? How would you have changed this story?**

**As always Thanks for reading!**


End file.
